An Gift from The Future And A Love From The Past
by summiom the wolf
Summary: Sonic is regretting going home  this is set after Sonic Rush Adventures  and is depress.will a little girl from the future change that. rated for future mature content.ps i had a typo during the title . summiom out ps new chapters later yay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters Sega does, I only own Aleena The Hedgecat and this is my first fan fiction and I am sorry if you kind like it enjoy. Ps I am an sonaze fan and a anti sonamy pss no flames please thank you.

Gift The Future And A Love From The Past

Chapter 1 A hope from the future

It was a beautiful day in Mobious. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and doctor Eggmen was unheard from for months. And all this be was thanks to the Sonic team. Now we join the hero of mobious sonic in the GREENHILL ZONE

Sonic's Point Of View

"Man this isn't fair err why me" I said upset that he now had almost nothing to live for. "Why, why did I go" I said in angst "I should had stayed with blaze my one and only true love"

I than punched a tree breaking it in to pieces of wood and bark. "Amy and Sally can chase me all they want but they will never replace you" I said letting tears flow out of my eyes. I than pull out a knife and put it in a way to kill myself but before I could I heard a voice. "oh no you don't you mustn't do that" then a blur appeared and the knife was gone. "Who are you" I yelled and looked up. "I am your reason to live, I am your hope of seeing Blaze Sonic" I froze and thought how does she know about blaze. "How do you know Blaze and who are you" I replied I couldn't see the person because it was dark out and she was in the shadows I could tell it was a female because she had a woman voice, she than came into the light and I could see she was a hybrid half cat, half hedgehog, she was blue with lavender highlights on the tips if hers quills, she had emerald green eyes like his, she was maybe 5 ft 4, and she was wearing a blue skirt, a purple top, and had white gloves ( Ps she is also seven years of age) and red and white heels. "Because Sonic I am Blaze's daughter and you're my father" I was shocked "what" was all I could say. "Dad my name is Aleena, Aleena The Hedgecat" I than fainted.

Two Hours Later 

"ugh where am I? How did I get here?" I said but then notice I was home? "How did I get home" than i remembered Aleena. I shouted "Aleena are you their?" silence. Oh no I thought panicking but heard purring I looked down and saw my daughter. "Well now I got hope for the future thanks to you Annie." I then gave her a peck on the forehead a went to sleep.

**So that's my first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters Sega does, I only own Aleena The Hedgecat and this is my first fan fiction and I am sorry if you kind like it enjoy. Ps I am an sonaze fan and a anti sonamy pss no flames please thank you. Also Justin bailey and I am sorry that I have not been able to submit a another chapter cause my laptop was being gay ENJOY AND EAT A BAGLE

Gift The Future And A Love From The Past

Chapter 2 A love reunion

The next day at Sonic's house Normal P.O.V

The morning came and Sonic began to stir "uggh" he then saw his daughter and lovingly stroke her cheek. "Daddy I love you and mommy" Aleena mumbled in her sleep.

Sonic smiled and said "I love you too "and kissed her forehead.

Sonic then went downstairs and started to make breakfast for himself, Tails , and now Aleena. For himself a omelet, Tails some sausage, eggs, and toast, and for his princess he maid her chocolate pancakes with bacon and toast.

He then went and called for everyone to eat their breakfast. Tails was the first to arrived to the kitchen and spoke: "Morning big brother. You made breakfast that's a surprise what's the reason".

Sonic then spilled the beans after his child, him, and Tails finished their breakfast. "And that's pretty much what happen, well I'll be back I need to bound with my daughter why don't you mess around and enjoy yourself?" Sonic asked his two tailed buddy who just nodded in approval and with that he was gone in a gust of wind along with his little girl.

At The Park 6 Hours latter After Lunch

Sonic and Aleena were walking down the nature path when all of a sudden a pool of light was above them and two figures fell and screamed on the top of their lungs were a orange Raccoon and a lavender cat. Realizing who they were Aleena and Sonic jumped on a near by spring allowing Aleena to catch the raccoon and Sonic the cat (and I am not trying to rip you off yoshi 2.0 or anything like that). To Sonic's shock and joy it was his long, lost, love Blaze the cat and his "caption of sorts" Marine. But then before they said anything they all heard "SONNIKUU" and sure enough Amy was under him. "Damnit she'll ruin my chance to admit my feelings for Blaze" Sonic whispered to himself not knowing that Blaze heard him and smiled thinking "could is it possible he could love me back". As soon as they touched down Aleena blocked Amy from getting to Sonic thus pissing off Amy. "Move it or I will put you 5 feet under you mutt freak" Amy hissed; Sonic hearing this yelled at Amy in a dark and sinister "you whore don't you ever, and I mean EVER threaten my little girl or insult her again or I'll beat you too an inch of your LIFE!" scaring his love, child , caption, and stalker a little but Blaze was the first to speak in a sad tone of voice "so you are already taken?" Sonic replied "No, but their something I want to tell you" "What?" "I..I…I.*gulp*" Sonic started to stutter then takes a breath. "Blaze the cat I have know you for more than to years, you are tough and gentle, you can keep up with me, your brave, smart,… the most beautiful women that I have ever seen in my entire life and I want ,no I need to tell you that I love you with all my heart also CHASO CONTROL" thus teleporting them to a nearby rooftop. "so Blaze due you love me back?" in reply Blaze put her lips on his and all they felt was love and passion "dues that answer your question?" Blaze says with a sexy wink. "yes it dues love" Sonic kisses her back and sees someone he thought he would never see again.

"Is that who I think it is ho no." Sonic than runs to a tan Fox who had put gun to his head speaking the word with woe "good bye world Krystal I love you no matter what but losing you was to much" The vulpine finger began to tremble as he squeezed the trigger.

**Hahaha cliffy time sorry but I will add the next chapter later Summiom out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters Sega does,I also I only own Aleena The Hedgecat and this is my first fan fiction and I am sorry if you kind like it enjoy. Ps I am an sonaze fan and a anti sonamy pss no flames please thank you. Also Justin bailey and ENJOY AND EAT A srry it take long to update my schools testing( west broward high)

Gift The Future And A Love From The Past

Chapter 3 A Return Of A Friend

Fox Mccloud savoir of lylat; loved by many was about to do the forbidden commit suicide but he couldnt do it and put his gun away why Krystal why do you go he said though his tears. Ffoooxxxx said a familiar voice as he to see who was calling him he was ramed by a blur(doesnt this remind you of star fox assault) . Fox looked down saw his bbb(best battle buddy) sonic the hedgehog, along with a Hedgecat and a purple cat. Hey Sonic wants up? And who are they. points behind the speed king to his gf (THATS RIGHT BLAZE IS NOW SONICS GIRLFRIEND) and his daughter. Fox this is my child Aleena and my girlfriend Blaze The Cat. Also guy this is Fox mccloud he is one out of 32 something brawl rivals. Now Sonic cracking his knuckles just what were you think you were doing; I know how you feel about losing Krystal trust me last night I almost did the same thing due to losing fox and blaze looked at sonic in shook but fox understood what sonic meant so your saying that if I just wait and look Ill find her? Yes but the reunion was ruined when Amy showed up. SONNIKU but before anything could happen Sonic was hit by a blue and red thunderbolt he screamed in pain. AAAAHHHHHHHHH then everyone was concerned; but then Sonic felt strange (A.N. yeah getting hit by thunder may do that :l) all of the sudden all of Sonics quest sub or prime mission item(chaos and sol emeralds, super emeralds, the genie ring, caliburn, chip and the werehog powers, the wisps, the world rings, and the chaos emerald of life(its real), Excaliburs power, and the time stones.(from sonic cd)) and they were absorbed(not chip, caliburn, and the genie ring for the fact that their f*%ing people cept for cail he b a metal stick lol) Sonic then stood up feeling that he can take down nazo easy: he put the ring on restoring the fire that was near his heart, pick up caliburn (who was like WTF X 100 XP because he was in a book) , and gave chip a hug (sho was also like WTF due 2 the fact he was in the middle of the world). Aleena was the first to ask r u ok? never better.

End of part one of two

Sorry guys I have to study for my exams wish me luck and I will update sometime next week or so with lots of LUV love U All night. Summiom the wolf is out.


End file.
